Tina Dincleburg
Tina Dincleburg Biography Tina Dincleburg is the teenage daughter of Woodboro's richest family and dad Mr. Dincleburg . She often used her sexuality to get the boys attention and wasn't afraid to take the boyfriends of her female classmates. One boy that she was interested in was Kyle but he was already taken by Cindy Lapoole. She was able to get close to Kyle as she worked at the same store that he did. On October 31 1988, Tina witnessed Cindy cancelling plans with Kyle for the night as she had to babysit her foster sister Joanna Clark . Tina then used this opportunity to invite Kyle over the night. Once they got to her house, Tina had to take care of trick or treaters before they could get started. One trick or treater happened to be Joanna who was followed by Cindy. Tina and Cindy glared at each other and said hi to each other but as soon as Cindy saw that Kyle was with her, she walked away. Tina was annoyed at this and told Kyle to get back in the house after Joanna left. Once they were sure there wasn't anyone to bother them now, Tina and Kyle started to makeout and got ready for sex. Then almost at the point to ejeculation they were interuppted by the sudden arrival of Tina's parents, Dr. Winslow, Cindy and Joanna. They quickly finished and quickly put their clothes on and tried to look like nothing happened. Once Mr. Dincleburg walked into the house, Tina wanted an answer to what was going on. Her father told her to make sure all the doors and windows were locked and Tina did as she was told. Once she learned what was going on, Mrs.Dincleburg asked her daughter to make her some coffee. Tina did what she was told and was joined by Cindy. The two girls talked and told Cindy that she didn't know that she and Kyle had anything. Cindy didn't buy Tina's lies and knew that she didn't care. Tina reasoned that Kyle wasn't married and she had to do what was best for her. Tina was tired of Cindy and told her to wise up to what men want or Kyle won't be the last man she loses to another woman. Before she could finish Cindy had enough of Tina and slapped her in the face and yelled "LOSE THIS!!!!!" and poured coffee on her shirt and stormed off. Tina changed her shirt and finished coffees for everyone, she tried to give some to everyone, but as soon as she lit a candle, she discovered that her parents were dead. Tina was in a state of shock and tried to scream but couldn't and Andy Fowels stood up from the chair and used the shotgun Tina ran down to the hallway and noticed the coast was claer and walked to the Garage and she was trapped and she was so scared that her fat ass went down and got herself a drink of beer and got scared by anomonous of itams and Andy walked in and Attacked her she ran into the Cat box and she got stuck in the garage door and Andy ran off cause it fell so it crushed on it, killing her. Category:Deceased Category:Females Category:Daughter